


Guerra,poder y una cazadora híbrida

by NekoStar2529



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que los Cullen se habían enfrentado a los Vulturis, pero saben que tienen que estar preparados para lo que esté planeando Aro ya que ahora en su mente solo esta una cosa y es quedarse con Alice y Bella por los poderes que tienen, la alianza con los lobos sigue fortaleciéndose. Un clan de cazadores sabe de que son capaces los Vulturis y quieren evitar que suceda una guerra por eso envían a una de sus mas fuertes cazadoras cuya familia también es su aliada, Amaya no es una común cazadora ya que es mas fuerte que un vampiro y lobo. Al conocer a Renesmee decide que debe de ayudarla ya que Aro quería llevársela para que forme parte de su clan, un sobre junto a un regalo es dejados en la casa en donde Aro les dice que pronto iría a verlos. Desapariciones y ataques están sucediendo en el pueblo, ambos clanes junto a la cazadora deciden reunirse para pelear contra este nuevo ejército y proteger no solo a forks sino también a ambos clanes de los planes de los Vulturis.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro/Caius/Marcus (Twilight), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen





	Guerra,poder y una cazadora híbrida

Tener a Bella y a Alice como miembros de los Vulturis será de gran ayuda, pero sé que los Cullen ni esos lobos lo permitirán, Carlisle parece que tendré que olvidar de nuestra amistad ya que no permitiré que nadie interfiera en mis planes ni siquiera tu intento de querer quitarme el poder que tengo sobre todos los clanes. No se como pudiste ocultarme que la esposa de tu hijo tiene tan increíble poder, junto al poder de Alice se que los Vulturis podemos ser más poderosos, aunque debo de decir que Renesmee también sería una buena adquisición para nuestro clan.   
-Félix ¿Qué novedades nos traes del viaje que hiciste?  
-los cazadores enviaran a su mejor cazadora a ver a los Cullen y a lobos, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el apellido de esa cazadora Mikaelson ¿conoce ese apellido?  
-no me parece conocido y gracias por investigar, puedes retirarte  
-si  
-hermano ¿Qué es lo que te trae tan preocupado?  
-Marcus no es nada importante, solo lo usual y debemos de planear hacerle una visita a los Cullen para ver como va bella y su hija   
\- ¿iremos solo nosotros o también toda la guardia como la última vez que fuimos?  
-eso lo veremos, pero depende de como ellos se hayan comportado durante todo este tiempo. retirándose  
Muy pocas veces había visto nervioso a Aro, pero cuando regrese pude escuchar como Félix le decía su reporte, cuando le dijo el apellido de esa cazadora en ese momento pude notar que se ponía nervioso hasta diría que tenia miedo ¿de donde conoce el apellido Mikaelson? Tengo que averiguarlo ya que por lo que se los cazadores no suelen involucrarse, aun no entiendo por que tanto ambiciona el poder sin ni siquiera importarle si dañar a otros clanes. Llegue a conocer a Carlisle y debo de decir que el a logrado ganarse mi respeto y admiración por eso no entiendo donde Aro saca que el quiere quitarle el poder de dirigir a los otros clanes, ya que se a la perfección que Carlisle no tiene ese tipo de ambiciones solo le interesa que todo este en paz y proteger a su familia.  
-nosotros los cazadores junto a los Cullen y los lobos se que lograremos evitar lo que los Vulturis planean hacer. Con una sonrisa en sus labios


End file.
